There have been known bed apparatus equipped with a lifting mechanism (e.g. Patent Document 1). The lifting mechanism can move up and down a top frame relative to the floor to adjust the height of the top frame.
There have been also known bed apparatus equipped with a mechanical unit that perform back-raising operation and knee-raising operation (e.g., Patent Document 2). In the back-raising operation, the back bottom placed on the top frame is actuated to raise the back of the user on the back bottom and thereby move the user lying (face upward) in bed to their sitting position. In the knee-raising operation, the knee bottom placed on the top frame is actuated to raise the user's knees.
The bed apparatus of this kind is used at home by the user who is physically handicapped, for example. The user can set themself into their preferable position by actuating the bed apparatus to perform back-raising and knee-raising operations.
Alternatively, the caregiver causes the bed apparatus to perform back-raising and knee-raising operations, to thereby make it easy to care the user. In this way, the bed apparatus not only helps the user who uses the bed at home to move, but also helps the caregiver who nurses the user to work.